The World Can Wait
by LadyJezebel
Summary: The candlelight flickered ominously with the sneer of the hundreds of times that I had used them before tonight. I watched the wax drip down their bodies, and I knew that tonight he would succumb to me like never before.


**Author's Note:  
**So I actually wrote this a while ago. I'd been wanting to put it up, but forced myself not to everytime the thought came into my mind. I'm not sure why I refused to post it until now. But now that I have, I hope you enjoy my little smut filled indulgence.  
Just a oneshot. Nothing more.  
A night between Edward and Bella.

And please review. It makes me really happy when you do. :) They don't have to be mega long. A simple "I liked it" is okay.

LadyJezebel.

* * *

**The World Can Wait  
A Night Between Edward And Bella**

I left a trail of clothing leading from the front door, through the living room, up the stairs and into the bedroom where I lay, sprawled on the bed, waiting for him. The fishnet stalkings that I wore were delicately clipped, front and back, to the lace boy shorts that covered my flesh. I could feel my nipples growing erect through the matching lace of my bra. I was hot with the anticipation of waiting for him to arrive.

The candlelight flickered ominously with the sneer of the hundreds of times that I had used them before tonight. I watched the wax drip down their bodies, and I knew that tonight I would have him. And he would enjoy it. He would succumb to me, like never before.

I heard the doorknob click, and the soft thud of his footsteps walking up the stairs. I spread my legs eagle, and leaned back on my elbows, awaiting the moment of presentation. And then it came.

He opened the door slowly, peering inside. I could see the passion glowing in his eyes. I could see how much he wanted me. How much he desired to touch the barely covered flesh of my body. I smiled at him as he entered the room. A soft, dangerous smile that I knew would drive him over the edge.

I got up from the bed and walked over to him, placing my arms around his neck. I kissed him feverishly. And like I imagined, he did not object. Rather, he let himself go. He kissed back. I pulled away from his lips and started my journey. I kissed down his cheek, reaching the soft patch of skin above his collarbone. I sucked the flesh until I knew that my mark was brandished there. I could feel his hands traveling from my thighs and up my back, then down again, finally resting on my hips.

I bit and licked at his neck. Kissing it wildly. I knew this was his weakness. The one thing that really got him. I took my time there. Biting and teasing until I heard a soft moan escape from his lips. I smiled once again and position my mouth near his ear so that he could hear my ragged breathing. So that he could feel how much I needed to take him. I let my tongue flick over his ear, then behind it, to a spot that only I knew of. I licked that secluded spot and pressed myself up against him. I could feel him, hard through the fabric that bound the secrets he so desperately wanted to release.

I pulled back and reached for the hem of his shirt, lifting it up and over his head, carelessly tossing it the floor. His chest was smooth and hard, and released a soft rosy color beneath the flicker of the candles. I ran my hands up and down his torso, teasing him when I reached the button of his jeans.

I slid down to the floor, onto my knees. I was going to give him what he wanted. I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, sliding them down his legs and over the shoes that he kicked off without a moment of hesitation. I kneaded the bulge beneath his boxers with my palm. His hand was ducking in and out of my hair, grasping and pleading for more.

I took a moment to caress his thighs with my tongue, working my way up his legs. I released his throbbing member from the fabric and threw them aside. I could feel him tense under my touch.

I licked a trail up his cock, until I reached the tip. I swirled my tongue around his head and sucked softly. I heard him groan above me, taking that as a sign, I engulfed him whole. No more teasing. I felt him hit the back of my throat, so I loosened up and took him in, humming a little for added sensation. I could smell the scent of sweat in the soft curls that surrounded him.

I bobbed for a moment, taking him, then releasing him, only to take him again. Finally, I sucked hard up his length, then retreated to the base, continuing to suck him off until I heard him curse. His grip tightened on my hair and I knew he was about to cum. I continued my treatment until I felt him let himself go. He tensed up with every throb of release. I swallowed the bitter sweet taste of him, not letting any of it escape my lips.

When he was finished, I got back to my feet and pulled him into a kiss. I loved it when he tasted himself on me. I pulled his bottom lip into my mouth and gently bit on it. He sighed and I let him go.

I turned around, my back to him, and leaned against the edge of the bed. I could feel him walk up behind me. He unclipped my fishnet stalkings and slid them down my legs. His lips barely grazing the tender skin of my bottom. He slowly grasped the trim of my boy shorts and pulled them down to my knees.

I pushed back against his hard flesh and he took hold of my thighs. I placed my hands on his and squeezed them hard, letting him know that I didn't want him to be soft. When I placed my hands back on the edge of the bed, his grip stayed tight on my thighs. I loved the roughness.

I sighed as he slowly slid himself into me. I could feel every ache and throb of his cock as his slid in and then back out. I pushed back, telling him that I wanted more, and that I wanted it hard. He slid out and then, with the hard grip, pulled my thighs back so hard that I thought I would faint. I groaned loudly as I heard skin hit skin.

He repeated this gesture, sometimes running his hands up and over my back, or leaning over to suck on the flesh of my shoulder. I couldn't take anymore. I wanted the control.

I pushed him back and turned around. I grabbed his hands and led him to the side of the bed, then shoved him back on to it. I slipped my panties off of my feet and got onto the mattress. I seductively crawled my way up to him. When I got to his thighs, I lifted one leg over him and straddled him like a horse.

I leaned in to him, and slipped my hands under the pillows. I pulled out two long crimson scarfs and tied his hands to the headboard. After checking that he couldn't get free, I unclasped my bra and threw it to the floor. I kneaded and massaged my breasts, watching him watch me.

I lifted myself up and took hold of him in a tight grip, positioning him at my entrance. Then, fast and abruptly, I lowered myself on him. Our groans of pleasure erupted in unison and I smiled.

I began moving back and forth, riding him the way I liked it. His cock hit my spot every time I moved back and I would moan. I looked at him, with his eyes closed, and I demanded that he open them and watch as I fucked him hard.

My hands ran through my hair and over my breasts, then down my stomach. As I reached the moistness of my curls, I ran my fingers over it and toyed with myself. I knew he liked to watch me as I pleasured myself. I heard him mutter a couple incomprehensible words and as I moved on him, my fingers roamed and played faster.

I thrust myself on him as hard as I could without hurting him. I felt him tense up and his eyes closed. My own legs started to quiver violently and that moist feeling filled my insides. I came on him and watched as he bucked beneath with his own violent compulsions. I felt his seed fill me and I leaned down to lick my way up his chest.

I reached up and untied him, freeing him from his restraints. His kissed me softly and rolled over so that I was laying beneath him. His breathing was ragged as his lips found my nipples and sucked hard.

I knew that tonight would be a night full of rough lustful passion that would not end until way into the morning.


End file.
